


Come Back To Me My Love

by gracefulwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulwanda/pseuds/gracefulwanda
Summary: White Vision wants to remember who he is and the only person that can show him is the woman he believes to be the love of his life.Set Post-Finale, White Vision searches for Wanda in hopes of regaining his memories of their tragic love story.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Come Back To Me My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I love Wanda and Vision so much. :)

Vision had no idea where he was going or where he belonged. Last he remembered, he flew out of Westview after the Hex version of himself gave him all of his memories back. He replays his birth, rising out of the Regeneration Cradle his body was held in. He remembers being questioned by the Avengers about his true being, if he was another version of Ultron or not. The beautiful Sokovian woman to his left, dark hair and light eyes, face stern as she tells him the horrific end of mankind she saw in his head before he was himself. Before he was Vision. He invites her to look again, a quick moment shared between them, despite her uncertainty he appreciated the attention she gave even if it was only for a mere second. The memories flick back and forth, the next few memories capturing his heroic moments fighting side by side with the Avengers to defeat the never ending evil this flawed world had to offer. But his mind never left the dark haired woman. He identified her as Wanda Maximoff. Her records scanning his system, he knew all there was to know about the woman's past within seconds and for him to be an emotionless machine he found himself wanting to know more. Vision secretly desired to see her face and feel whatever it was his former self did for the woman. So he began to look. 

After the events that were taken place in Westview, Wanda relocated to a remote location. Sitting outside of her small home drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee, she cleared her head to the best of her ability. Three months had gone by and she was becoming stronger by the day. The scarlet witch would levitate in her bedroom looking through the darkhold, learning new spells, enhancing her magic and secretly hoping in the back of her head that she would find the spell to bring her twin boys back. She dreamed of her boys at night and thought of Vision during the day, as she was in this moment. Smelling the fresh spring air, a sip of coffee here and there as her ginger red hair blew in the wind. She walked back into her home, bare feet hitting the cool wooden floor, slow steps to her kitchen dumping the rest of her coffee down the drain and cleaning out the mug. Pushing strands of hair out of her face she looks out the small window directly ahead and that's when she sees him. All white and shimmery in the sun landing gracefully onto the grass outside. Wanda's immediately on high alert expecting a fight after their last encounter in Westview. Her eyes take their usual glowing red, balls of red sparks in her palms as she walks outside. 

"Who sent you?!" She shouts, her accent front and center, ready to attack at any moment. 

"Wanda," He sounds calm, composed, more like the Vision she remembers but despite that she won't allow herself to be fooled, keeping her eyes red and her magic at bay. 

"I'm not here to harm you Wanda. I just want answers. I want to know who I am to you," he continues taking the opportunity to get closer and closer. Wanda's eyes return to their normal blue green state as he gets close enough for her to realize he means no harm. The slight fear building in her heart slowly starts to die down once she's able to look into his eyes. His eyes are alive, like the Vision she once knew, this isn't the Vision that attempted to kill her in Westview, she can't explain it but he's in his right mind. 

"What do you want from me?" Vision is now close enough to see Wanda's face clearly when she spits the question out. There isn't any venom behind her words but there is a sense of hope that he can remember who she is without her having to revisit all the pain that came with their love. 

"I don't wish to bring distress upon you Wanda, I don't wish to make you upset. But you must know that the Vision you created gave me his memories before the life you shared with him came to an end. You must know that there are many memories of you that I can not understand, that I've spent three months searching for you and not even your files in my system could track you down. I heard your voice in my head and somehow you brought me to you. Please, Wanda." 

Wanda could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes. He was begging her to listen. Begging her to let him see the most precious yet painful memories she tried so very hard to push to the back of such a powerful mind. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Wanda scanned his ivory white face, there was no mind stone but she quickly realized how the Hex Vision gave this Vision his memories. She evened out her breathing and wiped the corner of her eyes. Vision was patient as he waited for her to regroup. Wanda begins to walk back towards her house turning back around midway to look at her former lover. 

"Standing out here won't get you any answers I can promise you that. Come inside." 

* * *

Wanda hasn't said much since she invited Vision into her home. She asked him the simple house warming questions, "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" "Are you cold?" "Is it too hot?" All questions he responded to with a polite 'No Miss Maximoff" and they returned back to their silence until Wanda finally finds the strength to begin giving him the answers he deserved. 

"I'm going to repeat the same words I said to the version of you I created out of nothing but my magic and my love. In my final moments with him he asked me what he was and I said You, Vision, are the piece of the Mind Stone that lives in me. You are a body of wires and blood and bones that I created. You are my sadness and my hope. But mostly, you're my love." Vision's face softened more, she didn't even think that was possible. He was so quiet and so patient with her. He had been in her presence for a little over five hours and Wanda was only just now opening herself up to him. 

"What I'm about to show you is the beauty of who we are. It was a tragedy but it was beautiful nonetheless. I don't know if this will help you or help us start over Vision but I do remember telling someone with a similar face to yours that we would say hello again. Maybe this will be our hello." She gave herself a dry chuckle not noticing the white finger sneak its way under her chin and bring her eyes up to her soulmate's. 

"Show me Wanda, please," he takes her hand and helps her flex out her slender fingers watching as the red sparks of her powers reappear. She pushes her magic where the mind stone used to be and watches as Vision takes all of their memories in. 

The first time Vision ever saved Wanda is the first memory, a young Wanda Maximoff floating in the middle of chaos, her home country vanishing right before her eyes, her being seconds away from meeting her end, and Vision not being too far behind swooping her into his arms and getting her to safety. It was the first time he held her in his arms and it wouldn't be the last. The next few memories were in the Avengers Compound. The two sparring against each other, training for upcoming missions, cooking dinner together for the team, watching Wanda's favorite sitcoms after Pietro's death. All the times he made her feel like life was worth living after she felt like she was alone in this world. Wanda shows him a vivid memory of their first kiss, quick and innocent. What started off as another night of watching Malcolm & the Middle turned into intimate staring and Vision deciding to act on his growing attraction for the beautiful Sokovian woman before him. White Vision could feel the kiss on his lips like it was happening in the moment, it felt so real that he had to remind himself that it was nothing more than a memory. 

The nights in Scotland rushed in shortly after. Wanda pushed the memory of their first time to the very front, pushing all the events taken place within the two years they stayed in Scotland, after the Avengers legal issue with the government, to the side. Vision's large hands roaming Wanda's slender body, naked as the day they were born. His lips on her neck, her nails grazing his vibranium back as his strokes sped up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes, the love of her life sitting deep inside of her and thought to herself "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man." And then the pain started. Memories of Vision fighting for his life, Wanda and the other Avengers coming together to protect him from the greatest threat to the Universe. Thanos brought a different kind of hurt into Wanda and Vision's life. All the pain they wanted to escape crept back in faster than either one of them expected and next thing Wanda knew Vision was dead. 

The Scarlet Witch pulled back her magic from White Vision's mind giving him a moment to take everything in. 

"Wanda I-" 

"Vizh I don't expect you to-" Vision placed his hands on both sides of her face staring into her soul, one heartfelt look causing her to go silent. 

"Wanda. Allow me to express to you how sorry I am that you had to go through so much on your own. I'm sorry for the pain all your trauma caused, I'm sorry for what my death did to you. I'm so sorry that your pain was so overwhelming that it caused you to create your own reality just so you could get a moment away from all of it. I'm sorry that I was there and then I was gone. But I am asking you now in this moment, in this world and in this reality, will you have me and accept me as I am? Will you let this be our Hello again my love?" 

It takes Wanda all of three seconds to stand on her tippy toes and brush her plump lips against his, taking in all tongue and teeth a small moan escaping her as he holds her tighter than he ever has. She pulls away from him to catch her breath, face flushed and tears coming down her red cheeks. 

"Promise me that you will try your very best to never leave me again Vision. I don't think I can handle losing you a fourth time." 

"Wanda Maximoff, I will never leave you again. I promise." 

"Wanda Maximoff-Vision," She corrected him with a small tearful smile. 

"Wanda Maximoff-Vision," He whispered, eyes closed and soul restored. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I wanted to try. Shoutout to Wandavision, Elizabeth Olsen and Paul Bettany for bringing these characters to life and shining light on such a beautiful couple. I hope Wanda can have her family back, she deserves to be so happy!


End file.
